masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Ryder (MR)
Scott Michael Ryder is a former soldier, pioneer and one of the two main protagonists of ''Mass Effect: Andromeda''. A member of the Ryder family, he and his older twin sister received informal training under their father Alec Ryder's N7 background. After serving five years in the Systems Alliance military, Scott signed up with the Andromeda Initiative together with his father and sister, obtaining a part in the Pathfinder team chosen to find and establish a new home for humanity in the distant Andromeda galaxy 600 years into the future. However, following a series of unfortunate events in the Andromeda galaxy, the mantle of human Pathfinder of Ark ''Hyperion'' was abruptly passed onto him. Now in command of the ''Tempest'' in his father's absence, Scott leads the search for humanity's new home in the Heleus cluster. At approximately 22 years old, Scott is humanity's youngest Pathfinder. Biography Early life Born on the Citadel space station in the year 2163, Scott Ryder and his fraternal twin sister Sara are the children of Alec Ryder, an N7 operative in the Systems Alliance military who served in Rear Admiral Jon Grissom's expeditionary task force beyond the Charon mass relay. His mother, Dr. Ellen Ryder, at some point became terminally ill and passed away not long afterwards. Scott joined the Systems Alliance military and was assigned to an outpost near Arcturus Station overseeing Relay 202, a primary route to the Arcturus system and a contested space with an unsavory reputation. Scott was summoned to protect Arcturus, but also had "a front row seat to everyone else going off to fortune and glory." However, when his father Alec was dishonorably discharged due to his AI research, internal memos show that this also effectively ended Scott's career. Andromeda Initiative .]] With his time in the military over, Scott along with his sister Sara soon volunteered for the Andromeda Initiative as the program's newest recruits and were placed under their father's supervision, making Andromeda a more attractive option for the adventure he sought. He was allowed to receive some informal training with a personal instructor—given the overall nature that the journey to the Andromeda galaxy was considered a one-way trip. He, along with 20,000 humans, were placed in cryogenic stasis aboard Ark ''Hyperion''. Waking Up in a New Galaxy After traveling 634 years through dark space, the Hyperion arrives at the Eriksson system in the Heleus cluster of the Andromeda galaxy. Scott was brought out of stasis by the Hyperion personnel and was waiting on his sister; however, while en route to colonize its assigned world Habitat 7, the Ark collided with and scraped against an unknown energy cloud containing black, metallic tendrils known as the Scourge. The ship suffered a momentary loss of gravity and its systems were damaged, including the cryopod containing Sara. After stabilizing the ship with Cora Harper, Scott accompanies her to the bridge to meet his father Alec and Captain Nozomi Dunn, where they resolve to fly to the planet's surface and uncover the source of the phenomenon. With the Hyperion running low on its reserve power supply and its long-range communications with the Nexus and other Arks lost, the Pathfinder team was tasked with inspecting Habitat 7. Disaster on Habitat 7 .]] Scott boards a shuttle with Liam Kosta, but the turbulent storms on the planet causes them to be decompressed just as the shuttle explodes. His helmet sustains damage, revealing the atmosphere to be toxic, but he manages to repair the crack with his omni-tool. Both him and Kosta soon made first contact encounter with a hostile alien species: the kett, and are eventually reunited with those on Alec and Harper's shuttle, learning the Pathfinder went on ahead to scout the monolith the kett have occupied. Attacking, the Ryders, Harper and Kosta storm the kett facility and gain entry into the monolith. Alec uses SAM to commune with the monolith's technology, activating it and clearing up the storms. However, the monolith's decontamination protocol flushes both the Ryders out of the monolith into the abyss, smashing the younger Ryder's helmet. Alec calls for an evacuation shuttle, but recognizing it won't come soon enough, removes his helmet and places it on his son, passing control of the SAM interface and his encrypted memories to them. As he suffocates to death, Alec Ryder also reveals his wife Ellen is still alive, but his offspring passes out and was unable to hear that. The new Pathfinder Aboard the Hyperion, Scott is stabilized and revived by Dr. Lexi T'Perro and SAM despite having been rendered clinically brain dead by Habitat 7's atmosphere. He wakes up to learn of his father's death, and that he is now the new Pathfinder, although Alec trained Harper as his replacement. Before leaving to let Scott mourn, Kosta informs them his sister is stable but in a coma. The Hyperion eventually arrives at the Nexus space station, which is still incomplete. Ryder, Harper and Kosta find a dark and deserted Docking Bay, but are greeted by Tiran Kandros, Director of Nexus Security, who takes them to meet the rest of Nexus leadership at Operations. Foster Addison, Director of Colonial Affairs, is angered by Alec's death, and is scolded by Superintendent Nakmor Kesh for being hostile towards the new untested Pathfinder. Jarun Tann, Director of the Andromeda Initiative, is supportive towards Scott and decides to give him a chance, directing them to Eos, already the site of two failed settlements. Ryder returns to the Hyperion when pressed by SAM, who discloses the memories encrypted by his father. He watches a memory of Alliance Ambassador Anita Goyle turning down Alec's request for funding into AI research, and when he learned that his wife's condition was terminal. Scott returns to the Docking Bay, where Harper escorts them to the ''Tempest''. A courier informs them Addison has not cleared them to leave the station, but turian crew member and smuggler Vetra Nyx bribes him into letting them leave. Aboard, Ryder meets Nexus science team liaison Dr. Suvi Anwar, chief engineer Gil Brodie, salarian pilot Kallo Jath, as well as Kosta and Dr. T'Perro. Personality and traits As a child, Scott was an idealist yet was often impatient, always looking ahead to the future regardless for his present surroundings. He was impulsive, reckless, and often had little concern for his own personal safety. As an adult, Scott's personality changed in stark contrast to that when he was younger: though he wanted to live his life with a purpose, he was more calmer and composed. When the position of Pathfinder was transferred to him, Scott was opposed to the decision but grew to adjust to his new role and proved a natural leader much like his father Alec Ryder. Even as a child, he had a strong sense of morality and a need to help others despite likely danger. He is especially close to his twin sister Sara, as they shared a bond that linked them together closely. They normally worked together to solve mathematical and scientific equations. However, Scott had a strained relationship with his father partially due to Alec's distantness from his family and possibly other childhood issues. Despite their differences, Scott cares deeply about his family and was rather upset upon learning of his father's death after the disaster on Habitat 7. Appearance Scott stood at 6 feet and a half inches tall, has fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Being a military recruit, he has an athletic physique and has three small scars along his torso as well as his abdomen during basic training at Arcturus Station. Skills and abilities As the second human Pathfinder, Scott is an incredibly skilled operative―often combining tech, biotic and hand-to-hand techniques in his attacks. He was recognized as a team player and a natural leader in the Alliance military, working closely with his comrades for their safety and the safety of others. During his service, Scott focused on learning everything he could about weapons and tactics. Appearances in other media Romances Cora Harper .]] Cora Harper is a very powerful biotic who initially served as second-in-command of the Pathfinder Mission Team under Alec Ryder. Their relationship was tense at first when Cora was passed over for the position of Pathfinder in favor of Alec's son Scott, even though she was next in line to succeed him, but the two were able to put their differences aside for the sake of fulfilling the Andromeda Initiative's main objective. As Cora and Scott worked closely together, she developed a deal of respect for him, then later they traded flirtatious banter with each other. It was after understanding each other on so deep a level that they realized the depth of their attraction for each other. Following the rescue mission of the asari Ark Leusinia from the kett, Cora and Scott grew close and became romantically involved upon sharing their first kiss on Eos. Eventually, their relationship culminates with the two of them sharing a passionate kiss and made love for the first time in the Pathfinder's cabin. The two were very much in love with one another, with Cora occasionally worrying about Scott's well-being during the fight against the Archon. After emerging victorious against the Archon on Meridian, Scott and Cora were seen side-by-side on the shipwrecked ''Hyperion'', promising to never leave each other's side and entertained the idea of possibly starting a family of their own. Quote Trivia * He is named after Sally Ride, the first American woman in space (June 18, 1983). * Scott is voiced by Tom Taylorson, and his appearance is based on that of American actor Steven Brewis. * Basic appearance shows that Ryder has some visual similarities with Gray Edwards, one of the main characters CGI film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ''(2001), who also commands a ship and shares a common goal - the fight against a hostile alien race. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Ryder family Category:Biotics Category:Legends articles Category:Andromeda Category:Tempest Category:Explorers Category:Operatives